Aito's & Eren's Trouble
by Nekohimenyan
Summary: Ren habis frustasi ngeliat Yamato lagi sama Aito... apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? APAKAH AITO MOVE ONE KE YAMATO ? APAKAH RINA KEPELESET GARA2 MAIN UJAN2AN /lah ,? SAKSIKAN KEBENERANNYA DI FICT NAN GAJE INI ! HOLEEEEEEEEEEE ! CHAP 2 APDET , CUMAN RIRENNYA DIKIT :v / #kena tampol.. EH SORI NGGA NYAMBUNG CHAP 1 & 2 , SOALNYA GUE KELAMAAN NGGAK APDET
1. Awal bagi Aito

Aito's trouble

T+ #halah

Romance , humor :v :v :v

All oc & this fict punya Rina , tapi chara SnK punya Isayama Hajimeh (?)

Tepat di Mirai gakuen..sekolah yang paling gaje nan horror , gitu deh... jadi gini , di Mirai gakuen itu , sekolah yang paling aneh ... sekolah itu menerima type apapun dari yang Human sampai Satan ... sangat gaje , nah .. ini juga sekolahnya abnormal ... muridnya juga ada yang abnormal.. ada yang penyuka jenis , ada yang BISHOUNEN , ada yang trap , de el el ... sebenernya ada Fujoshi di Mirai gakuen ,, sayangnya itu cuman 1 orang .. sebenernya kembar sih.. tapi yang 1 trap , siapakah itu? yap , dia adalah Rina & Tara Hoshiko.

Ini Chara yang ada didalam fict nan gaje inih

**Rina Hoshiko **, Anaknya lumayan nyebelin , trap , suka bawa boneka tangan kemana mana , suka maen basket , dah lagi cadel L .. Dia biasa dijuluki 'Demon homo' ... serius gue

**Tara Hoshiko ** , Anaknya cantik , kalo ngeliat Ren langsung salting , pake pita kyk Rin di kepalanya , kadang dia suka ngejailin Rena.

**Riren Nobuyuki **, Orangnya suka Hentai , sangat populer , sukanya maen bola , kalo misalnya putri menang ... dia marah2.. bahkan dia punya sebuah rahasia.. aku nggak tau , yang pasti dia punya rahasia yang dia buka sama –Coretpacarnyacoret-

**Raito Tetsuya** , Orangnya kalem , unyu , megane , otaku , rambutnya biru , sukanya maen basket , kalo nyanyi merdu banget ... banyak yang kira dia normal , tapi disisi lain...dia itu abnormal.. mau tau kenapa ? liat aja entar di cerita #digebuk readers

**Yamato Kairi** , Ni orang juga abnormal... sukanya sih ngisengin cewek , dulu pernah nembak Rina , cuman ditolak #DESH , terus dia move on ke Akata.

**Ryuunosuke Shouta **, Ini yang namanya Ryuu..coretpacarnyacoret- Aoi .

**Aoi Sukidayo** , Namanya aneh , orangnya maniak biru , ini nama samaran Author , rambutnya pendek , semuanya pokoknya serba biru.. kecuali kulitnya ...

Nah , sekarang kita mulai ceritanya..

Hari apaan , entah (?) kemungkinan ini jam 07.00 pagi.. ada kembar yang lari2 nggak jelas , yang satu rambutnya panjanggg banget... yang satu bajunya panjanggg banget... # heh , enggak :v Yang satu cowok yang satu cewek..mereka ngapain? Lari2 dari rumah..ke sekolah ,, sampe kelas nya...

"HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"Soak kuping gue ngedengernye.

"Heh , Rina kun , Tara chan =3= diemmmmmm !" Aoi marahin Rina & Tara , kedua kembar nggak identik ini langsung 'HETOBANG' #ngikutin babymetal /fans berat .

"Eh , Rin" Panggil Ryuu.

"Apa ?"

"Lu tau nggak ?"

"Soal ?"

"Itu , Aito"

"Oh Aito...kenapa?"

PLAK . Ryuu tefuk jhidat :v

"Adduuuhhh , udah sono"

Hening... HENING

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Ini ngapa? Kok jadi gini ? mana adegan M nya? Oh..jawabannya ini :

Author nggak becus bikin adegan 'LEMON' :'v

Hiksu..

KURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG... (?) Bel berbunyi dengan nyuaring (?) yaa..ada sih anak yang lagi sakit.. katanya mau ke UKS.

.

.

.

.

_"Aduh !" Aito kena tempong basketnya Rina._

_"GOMENNE KAWAII KUN #hush , !" Kebiasaan. . . Rina kan suka sama Aito... sayangnya Aito sudah dimiliki oleh 'Riren Nobuyuki' tunggu dulu..nama macam apa ini ? aneh banget.. kayak nama otepeh saya ! QAQ (Tara : Lah na' , bukannya lu yang bikin namanya? / Rina : Iya sih , cuman...gue nggak ada inspirasi dari nama REN , yaudah jadi'a Riren / Tara : Dasar Fudanshi /Rina : Dasar Tsunshun*kena gampar)_

_"Tsuya !? daijobu ? OAO" Yamato ni..ikut2an._

_Raito tetsuya pingsan...dibawa ke UKS sama Ren..._

- **Di UKS tertjintah **–

Aito bangun dari kejadian pingsannya ..

"I-ini dimana?"Aito nanya—ke orang sarap disebelahnya #hush

"Di UKS sayangkuh" #pret , apaan lo , gua doain lo...kegebok Marwa

"R-ren kun ?" wajah Aito merona.

"Ya ? Raito ?"

"Nandemonai" Aito membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot #lu kire ni celana /heh , dan ia menatap ke arah yang lain.

"Hei" Sontak sang unyu ini nengok ke sumber su—

mencium bibir Aito dengan lembut..penuh kasih sayang..tapi ,, semuanya berubah ketika si Fudan & Fujo ambruk didepan ruang UKS .

"Ittai nodayo.."Ini si Fudan / Demon HOMO , megangin fanthatnya

"Ittai dechu.." Ini si Fujo / Maniak jeruk , lagi megangin pitanya (?)

"Lu ngapain disini heh?" tanya Ren beraura gelap

"He ? eh..hehe..enggak kok—" Rina & Tara kabur duluan..

Ren menatap Aito dengan penuh napsu.."Shall we do it? Aito?"

"Eeeh..sonoo..ett—"

"A—AHNNN !" Tunggu ? itu siapa? D-desahan siapa?

"Ssst..jangan keras keras , bocah.." Ni juga

"Hnnn!"

Aito penuh heran , dan menatap Ren , terus ngintyif (?) dari celah pintu ... dan...

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

KETUA OSIS (LEVI) DAN ANAK POLOS (EREN) LA—

(Rina dibekep sama Ketua Osis , Levi : Diem , bocah / Rina : MFFFHHHH ! *tampar Levi / Levi : *tepar #nggak mungkin / Rina : Mampus lo heichou kontet..)

Lagi apa hayoo? :v tunggu Rina nulis di chap 2 ! #bilang aja lu males nyet

Rina's Note : Oh ya , maap yak kalo gue masukinnya ke kategori SnK tapi isi'a kebanyakan OC :v , chap 2 tenang aja..akan ada RIREN vs RENAI :v /

Say "39 Rina ! ganbatte buat ngelanjutin chap 2" or i'll kick your lappy / kompi / hape / apalah.. :v v

Mind

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Lalu

Aito penuh heran , dan menatap Ren , terus ngintyif (?) dari celah pintu ... dan...

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

KETUA OSIS (LEVI) DAN ANAK POLOS (EREN) LA—

(Rina dibekep sama Ketua Osis , Levi : Diem , bocah / Rina : MFFFHHHH ! *tampar Levi / Levi : *tepar #nggak mungkin / Rina : Mampus lo heichou kontet..)

Lagi apa hayoo? :v tunggu Rina nulis di chap 2 ! #bilang aja lu males nyet

* * *

T

Humor , Romance

Snk punya Isayama sensei , All oc punya Rina :^D

* * *

Pagi yang cerah , dimana Ren & Aito lagu 'anu- anuan' di UKS , dan diintip seketika ..

- 12.00 –

"Nggak asik nih , kita udah dapet death glare duluan dari Ren 8'D"Keluh Rina

"Iya , eh na" Panggil Tara

"Hn?"

"Lu ngapain pake kacamata item ?"

Towewew...ketauan deh lagi narsis..

"Umm , etto , enggak kok ..."

"HALOO SEMUA ! :3" Sapa si unyu / Eren Jaeger dideket pintu kelas"Ouch" Eren megangin 'pantat'nya yang kaya' nya sakit

"Uhn? Eren ? kenapa kamu megangin pantat kamu?"Tanya si maniak biru"kamu habis dimasukin sesuatu ?"

"Ah? E-engga kok" Eren mukanya blush

"Hei bocah , minggir dariku -.-" kata levi / guru yang paling bedja—IYA IYA ! YANG PALING FABULOUS DEH ! IYAAA !

"ah! Baik !" Eren ngacir ke bangkunya

"Hish.."

"Baik ! sebagai wali kelas kelas 11-D , aku ada pemberitahuan dari kepala sekolah kita yang seringannya gigit lidahnya sendiri" Ucap Levi

"Apa itu sensei?" tanya Yamato

"Hari senin kita akan ke Indonesia , tepatnya ke depok , lalu ke bandung"

"DEPOK !?" Seru Rina & Tara

"Ya , Hoshiko twins , ada masalah?"

"ENGGAK KOK SENSEI ! MALAH KITA SENENG BANGET !" Sorak mereka berdua

"Ohya? Memang ada apa di depok?" Tanya Levi

"Disanalah kampung kami 8D" Kata Rina , sambil megangin kacamata yang biasa , bukan yang item

"Owh" Kata Levi..

- **Kuroi Neko Mato **–

- Istirahat mode -

"HUAAAA ! AKU SENENG BANGET BISA PULANG ! KETEMU OKA—"

"Okaa san ndasmu -_- " Kata Tara

"Eh? Oiya.. tehee" Rina lupa , kalo ibunya udah pergi 10 tahun yang lalu.. bukan menginggal loh , tapi emang sengaja ninggalin ni kembar , entah kenapa , mungkin karena ibu takut.. / ibu tak mau tertular kami? Entah..

Eren P.O.V

'Aku bingung kenapa mereka sangat senang , apa orangtua mereka tidak dimakan oleh para titan2 menyebalkan itu? humm..ohya , mereka kan dari indonesia ,, tahun 800-an kan kerajaan..aduuh , bodohnya diriku' aku pun facepalm

"Hei Eren" sapa Rina

"apa Rina?"

"Humm , kau tau kenapa aku sangat senang?" Tanyanya

'Apa? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' batinku

"Haha , jangan terkejut" Rina memasang senyum di mukanya , senyum yang mirip sekali dengan idol berumur 10 tahun yang bernama "Riku Kazuhiro" ah , aku ingat cerita kenapa Riku menghilang..

(Rina : Sorri readers tertjintah ! adegan yaoinya entar dulu ya ^^ ini mau flashback)

- **_flashback 10 th yang lalu _**–

Eren P.O.V (gomen ooc)

Tepat dimana aku masih anak kecil , berumur 5 tahun , aku sangat menyukai Riku Kazuhiro , idol yang lagi ngetop sekarang .. dia sangatlah cantik , walaupun ia adalah seorang laki laki , dari mukanya yang tsundere , Aku pernah bermimpi bisa mencium Riku , tepat di bibirnya , tapi , sebuah kejadian menakutkan , Gerbang mengerikan muncul dari langit , dan makhluk2 berwana hitam menyerang kami semua , aku melihat Riku & entah siapa disampingnya terbang , ya , terbang dengan sayap berwarna biru & sampingnya berwarna oranye , aku bingung , kenapa Riku mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk semua orang , sampai sampai.. aku melihatnya ! aku melihatnya ! dia besar , mengerikan dan mer—( Tara : ANJIR LU RIN ! NGAPAIN KONTES AFAID YANG HARI MINGGU LO BAWA2 !? HAHHH !? / Rina : Gua ngakak habis ngeliat si Sasha tereak2 :'v) Aku melihatnya , makhluk hitam itu menggigit leher Riku , lalu Riku jatuh tepat didepanku ... yang satu lagi marah , marah pada monster itu.. ya , ia berteriak , sampai sekarang , mereka berdua hilang , hilang , tak ada yang tau dimana mereka.. aku melihat , Riku menjadi pixel2 berwana hitam , lalu pixel itu tertiup dan menghilang..

- END –

Normal P.O.V

"Uh oh? Kau memikirkan Riku?" tanya Rina

"y—heii , darimana kau tau kalau aku memikirkan Riku?" tanya Eren ke Rina

"Itu rahasia" Rina menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dan tersenyum..

"hahh, sudahlah" Eren memijat keningnya ..

"Yasudah ,," Rina meninggalkan Eren sendiri di bangkunya

- **Kuroi Neko Mato **–

"Baik , pelajaran diakhiri , moga2 kalian selamat di jalan" Kata Levi

"YEEYYY !" Sorak semua murid (- Eren yang daritadi bengong aja)

Murid2 keluar dari kelas dan menuju rumahnya masing2 ..

"Jaeger" panggil Levi

"Y-ya? Levi sensei?" jawab si makhluk unyu

"Kemarilah" titah Levi , Eren menikuti Levi dari belakang , layaknya anak bebek mengikuti ibunya –coretyanglebihpendekcoret- #Author kesukaannya baris ala bebek .

"Masuk"

Eren masuk ke ruang guru ..

"Levi sen—" Levi mengecup bibir Eren lembut , sekilas.. Eren ini kekasihnya Levi , jadi yaaaaaaaa gitu deh

Hening sesaat..

"Mau pulang bareng aku?"

"Nggak mau"

Dan... Eren ditampol sama Levi..

Menyedihkan bukan? :v

- **End **–

Rina's note : Ehh , gomenne telat apdet , dan ceritanya ooc :'v , dan adegan kissunya cuman sedikit.. saya janji deh , chap 3 bakal update RenAi / RivaEren :'v

**Mind**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
